The Italian Patent Application n. TO2010A000961 describes a converter which may be used to drive a load comprising for example one or several LED light sources.
Such a solution allows for the implementation of switching converters, for example of a non-isolated type, specifically in the form of a generator of “constant” current (in the terms which will be outlined in better detail in the following, i.e. an average constant current, which oscillates and is always included within two limit values, so that the average value in time is constant) with a very high voltage dynamic, i.e. wherein the output current of the DC/DC converter delivered to the load remains stable in spite of large and rapid variations of the load voltage, so that the converter is an almost ideal current generator.
Such a converter may be employed in association with lighting sources, for example LED lighting sources.